


Stuck Together for now

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Kisses Series - Ellen Schreiber
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky is stuck watching Alexander's little sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck Together for now

Becky glances at Athena Sterling. The little sister of Alexander. 

They are snowed in at a log cabin that Alexander's family had own. Alexander and Raven left hours ago, leaving Becky in charge of watching the little vampire pre-teen. 

"So, Athena," Becky attempts to start conversation. "Raven told be you were born a vampire?"

"Please call me Stormy," Athena insisted as she glances at the only human girl with her. Stormy is excited that she has finally been able to spend some time with Raven's human best friend.

"Stormy," Becky squeals as she smiles but she was still tried from the random activities that Athena had them do. "You are so adorable." Becky tries to forget that she is snowed in during winter with no hope of help.

"Thank you," said Athena as she smiles, revealing her white plastic braces with purple and black rubber bands. "You are pretty for a non-gothic human girl," Athena watches Becky closely.

"Thank you too," Becky said happy that the silence was gone. "You remind me of a mini Raven!" Becky hopes Athena would take it as a compliment.

"Really," Athena beams with excitement. "Can I please give you a make over with Raven's outfits and accessories?" Athena looks hopeful and energy filled once again as she stands up fast in her mini-monster boots causing her bangs and shoulder length jet-black hair to bounce.

"Sure, Stormy?" Becky answers as more of question. Becky found it hard to say no to the polite yet excitable little girl. 

"I'll go get Raven's things," shouts Athena as she runs into the room that Alexander and Raven are sharing.

Becky finally let out a small sigh of triedness since Alexander's little sister was a real handful.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your opinion in a comment.


End file.
